digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Peckmon
Peckmon is a Bird Digimon. Peckmon has powerful legs that run faster than it can fly.Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. It can fling the steel pinions hidden under its wings to inflict serious damage.Digimon Links Attacks *'Spiral Claw': Charges at the enemy while spinning its feet like a drill. *'Thousand Beaks' (Thousand Beak): Multiple attacks with its beak. In Digimon Data Squad this attack is so fast, it appears Peckmon has created clones of itself. * Feathers"}}: Throws kunai-like sharp, bladed feathers that explode. *'Burning Spiral': A spinning Spiral Claw that will burn from the friction. * : Uses its powerful legs to attack with a front kick. * : Attacks with an even stronger front kick. *'Feather Shoot': Slices by firing sharp-edged feathers. Design Peckmon resembles an with -based attire. In Digimon Next, Peckmon's hair and tail feathers are yellow, its scarf is red, its body is black rather than purple, its wings are black rather than yellow, and its claws are white rather than red. Etymologies ;Peckmon (ペックモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Peckmon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *100 AGI. *Level 13. *Guard 3 times. *Opened 10 treasure chests. Peckmon is also a requirement to unlock Pteramon, Toucanmon, and Crowmon. Digimon Next Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon World DS Peckmon digivolves from , and can digivolve further into Yatakaramon depending on its stats. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Peckmon is #146, and is a Champion-level, Speed-class, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and weakness to the Lightning element. Its basic stats are 152 HP, 168 MP, 97 Attack, 82 Defense, 85 Spirit, 88 Speed, and 38 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 3 and Quick 2 traits. Peckmon digivolves from Falcomon (2006 Anime) and can digivolve to Crowmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Peckmon, your Digimon must be at least level 20, with 100 speed. Peckmon can be hatched from the Bird DigiEgg. A quest in Digimon World Dawn can be unlocked by placing a Wild Peckmon in the DigiFarm. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Peckmon is #104, and is a Champion-level, Speed-class, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy element and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the High Speed Evasion and Super Escaping Feet traits, and has the special skill Tree Cut. It dwells in the Limit Valley. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Yatagaramon. Peckmon digivolves from and can digivolve into either Karatenmon or Crowmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Peckmon, your Digimon must be at least level 17 with 100 speed and 50% friendship. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Peckmon can DigiFuse to Crowmon with Diatrymon, to Karatenmon with Musyamon and Gwappamon, or to Ravemon Burst Mode with Ravemon, Crowmon, , and SlashAngemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Peckmon is a Wind Vaccine Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from , , and Hawkmon and can digivolve to , Piximon, and Crowmon. Its special attack is Kunai Wing and its support skill is Wind Guardians which boosts damage from Wind attacks by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Peckmon is #130 and is a Wind Vaccine Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from , , and Hawkmon and can digivolve to , Piximon, and Crowmon. Its special attack is Kunai Wing and its support skill is Wind Guardians which boosts damage from Wind attacks by 15%. Digimon World Championship Peckmon digivolves from and can digivolve to Crowmon, Cyberdramon, and Deramon. Digimon Masters Peckmon digivolves from and can digivolve to Crowmon. Digimon Heroes! Peckmon digivolves from and can digivolve into a more powerful version of itself, and then to Ravmon. Digimon Links Peckmon digivolves from , , and Hawkmon, and can digivolve to , Piximon, and Crowmon. Digimon ReArise Peckmon digivolves from and can digivolve to Crowmon. Notes and references